In view of the improvement of technology and the trends, many electronic products with an audio player have been developed constantly, such as cell phones, MP3 players, tablet computers, digital cameras, etc. Those electronic products are used extensively in daily lives; users are carrying the electronic products at the time when staying at home, outdoor or attending activities. As such, peripheral products for those portable electronic products are developed to satisfy the need.
Those peripheral products for electronic devices must be water resistant, so that when they are used in connection electronic devices as holders with a speaker at the time when playing music or films, the peripheral products can be used outdoor without the risk of getting wet by rain, in case of a rainy day. Likewise, the users may use the electronic products along with the water resistant peripheral products for listing to music in the bathroom, to prevent water from permeating into the electronic devices and causing damage.
A lot of users would choose a holder of supportive function to keep the electronic product disposed incline at an angle that enabling best operation on the table for watching films, photos or reading electronic books more conveniently. Furthermore, while portable electronic products usually have a sound outlet for audio playing, as the inbuilt speaker has limited effect, the user need to purchase another speaker for use in connection with the electronic product to secure a better sound effect. However, it incurs a further cost, and brings the user inconvenience at carrying an additional device, not to mention the extra consumption of the power of the electronic product.
In view of the above, the inventor has positively researched to design a holder structure having the function of protection, support, sound amplifying, etc.